High School Life
by suchaphangirl
Summary: The high school life of Dan Howell and PJ Liguori. kickthefire fanfic.


Dan Howell was one of the most popular kids at his high school, in Riverbank high school. Dan's always been the popular kid, ever since middle school. Dan liked being popular. He liked having a lot of friends. It made high school better for him.

Dan was that kid in high who was captain of the football team, got all the grades, his teachers loved him, the girls (and even some boys) wanted him. But, they couldn't have him. Dan was taken by PJ Liguori. Despite the fact Dan was gay…He still had a pretty good high school life and that was all he could ever ask for. No one bullied him for being gay, not anymore at least. No one beat him up. Nothing. Dan was thankful for that.

PJ Liguori, on the other hand, didn't have such a good high school life. PJ didn't even have a clue how he ended up with someone life Dan Howell. All he remembered that he was invited to a party. They met when Dan was drunk and was flirting with him. PJ was pretty that he lost his virginity to Dan the night of that party, which was two years ago. The day after that night was probably one of the greatest nights of his life. After that night…PJ was no longer the dorky, shy kid. PJ was nowhere near as popular as Dan. Never. But, people knew he existed. It was a good and a bad thing. Not a lot of people liked PJ. He got beat up every once in a while and bullied whenever Dan wasn't around. No one messed with him when he was with Dan.

"Hey, Peej." It was a Friday afternoon. The weekend had finally come after a long week for PJ. He had piles of homework and tests to do all week. He didn't get enough sleep. He just couldn't wait to go home and relax and be with Dan.

PJ looked up from one of his drawings and smiled when he saw his two and only best friends, Chris Kendall and Phil Lester. Chris and Phil were much popular than PJ was but that didn't matter to them. PJ had known Chris and Phil ever since he was a little kid, since Chris lived next door to PJ and Phil lived across the street. PJ was thankful to have friends like Chris and Phil.

"Hey." PJ said. He shut his notebook which happened to be filled with drawings. PJ loved drawing. They were at lunch which meant they only had three more periods to go to before school ended. Chris and Phil sat across from PJ.

"Is it just me or has this week gone super slow?" Chris asked.

"Not just you." PJ and Phil said at the same at the same time. Chris laughed.

"Hey, are you free to hang out later?" Phil asked PJ. PJ bit his lip.

"I don't know. Dan was coming over later tonight. It's our two year anniversary tomorrow. We're spending the weekend together, thank God. I never get to have him to myself on the weekends." PJ said. He blushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You're blushing!" Chris said. Phil laughed. PJ glared at him.

"Shut up!" PJ whined. He crossed his arms against his chest. Phil chuckled and shook his head. PJ looked over and smiled when he saw Dan walk into the cafeteria, with his friends of course. PJ sat up when Dan walked over to him.

"Hey, Peej." Dan said. He leaned down and kissed PJ. PJ kissed him back. Dan sat down in the chair beside PJ.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" PJ asked. Dan sighed.

"I don't think I can make it." Dan said. PJ frowned.

"You promised you would come over, Dan." PJ's eyes began to water up. He couldn't believe that Dan was choosing someone else over him. Typical. PJ took a deep breath as he tried hold back the tears. "We were gonna celebrate for our anniversary tomorrow." PJ said. Dan bit his lip. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'll just come over tomorrow. Don't worry. We will celebrate it. We have the whole weekend to celebrate our two year anniversary. Come on, you know I wouldn't miss that." Dan assured him. PJ rolled his eyes and looked away from him. "Hey, look at me." Dan warned. Chris raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil. Phil looked back at him. PJ shook his head. He reached down and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Just forget about it. I'm sure your stupid friends are more important than me anyways." PJ mumbled. He grabbed his notebook as well and then he stood up.

"PJ?" Dan asked nervously. He quickly tried to grab PJ's arm but PJ walked away from him. Dan sighed in frustration. He glanced over at Chris and Phil and rolled his eyes when he saw that they were staring at him. He stood up and he walked over to a table where some of his friends were sitting. "Hey." Dan said as he sat down next to Jack Harries. Jack Harries was a junior but nobody seemed to care. Everybody loved and adored him, along with his twin brother Finn. Though Jack seemed to be the more popular one of the two. Finn liked to keep to himself. He didn't care about being popular. If he had one or two friends then that's all he needed. Jack looked over at Dan and smiled at him.

"Hey." Jack said. "PJ's not happy, is he?" He asked. Dan sighed.

"We're supposed to be spending time together this weekend because it's our two year anniversary tomorrow. I told him I couldn't come over tonight and he flipped. I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of this whole anniversary thing. I mean…It's just a bloody date!" Dan said. He sighed. Jack chuckled.

"Maybe there's a reason why he wants to celebrate it. It might be just a date to you but an anniversary is important to someone." Jack told him. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. "Just…Go with him tonight."

"But I told the guys that I would hang out with them tonight." Dan said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You can hang out with them any other night. Come on, Dan. Do something romantic for PJ. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Jack said. Dan bit his lip as he thought about it. Dan was never the romantic type. He never did anything romantic or special for PJ but maybe that could change. Maybe he should do something romantic and special for PJ. After all, now would be the perfect time to do so. "Dan?" Jack asked, shaking him a few times. Dan immediately looked over at Jack.

"You gotta help me!" Dan begged. Jack laughed at him.

"Alright…We'll think of something next period." Jack said. Dan sighed in relief.

School had finally ended. It felt like school would never end. PJ didn't even wait for Dan by his locker like he usually did. But, he was still upset with Dan for cancelling on him earlier. PJ had been really looking forward to spending quality time with Dan this weekend. But, Dan would much rather spending his time hanging out with his friends and that hurt PJ. PJ was always second choice to Dan.

PJ sighed as he walked out of the school, holding onto his back pack. Luckily his house was only 10 minutes away from the school so he didn't have to ride the bus to his house. He had to ride the bus home in middle school and it was torture.

"Hey, PJ!" PJ blinked a few times. He glanced over and was a little surprised when Jack Harries walked up to him.

"Um…" PJ started to say. Jack barely spoke to him, unless he was with Dan. Jack walked up to PJ.

"Hey, are you doing anything today?" Jack asked. PJ sighed.

"Well, I actually was planning on meeting Dan but not anymore since he cancelled on me earlier." PJ mumbled. He sighed. "So, basically, I'm not doing anything today." He said. Jack raised his eyebrows. He shook his head.

"Okay then well…Do you want hang out?" Jack asked. PJ frowned.

"Why would you want to hang out with me? I'm sure there's someone better out there to hang out with…" PJ said. He went to walk away from Jack but Jack quickly reached over and grabbed PJ's arm and pulled him back. PJ gasped and looked over at Jack again. PJ sighed as he stared at him. "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" PJ asked. Jack smiled. Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine." PJ said. He sighed in defeat. "What exactly are we going to do?" PJ asked.

"We can go to my house and hang out for a bit." Jack told him. PJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then. Sounds good to me." PJ said. Jack smiled.

Jack turned around and then he led the way to his car. PJ was a bit jealous that Jack was a year younger than him yet he knew how to drive. PJ knew that he could learn to drive. If he wanted. The only problem was that PJ was extremely lazy and spent most of his days playing video games and browsing the internet for hours. PJ would have nowhere to go. Having a car would be useless for him. PJ followed Jack to his car, where Finn was already at. PJ bit his lip. Finn hadn't seen PJ yet though as he his eyes were basically glued to his phone that he was holding.

"Finn." Jack said as they walked up. Finn immediately looked up when Jack called his name. He looked over and raised his eyebrows when he saw PJ. He looked back at Jack. "Don't ask any questions." Jack warned.

"Oh…Okay then. Can we go?" Finn asked. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" Jack asked. Finn sighed.

"I just want to get out of here. It's been a rough." Finn mumbled.

"Wait, are you okay Finn?" Jack asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders. Jack sighed. He looked over at PJ. "You'll have to sit in the back."

"It's fine. I don't mind." PJ said. Jack smiled. Jack reached over and opened the front door. PJ nervously walked over to the back door and also opened it and got into the car. Jack also got into the car, and so did Finn. They finally left school.

A couple hours have now passed and it was now 5 o' clock. PJ actually enjoyed spending time with Jack. They played video games for a bit and they even chatted. It was nice. PJ felt like they could even form a new friendship if they wanted. If Jack wanted.

"Thanks for putting up with me today." PJ said as he looked over at Jack. Jack was just pulling into PJ's driveway.

"I didn't put up with you today. It was actually kind of fun hanging out with you." Jack said. PJ smiled.

"Yeah. We should do this again. Well, thanks anyways. See you Monday at school then?" PJ asked. Jack nodded.

"See ya." Jack said. PJ grabbed his back pack and then he got out of the car. PJ watched as Jack drove away. PJ turned around and then he walked up to the porch and walked into the house. PJ sighed as he looked around the house. PJ wasn't the richest around school or in his neighborhood. That was partly because his parents had left him when he was a little kid. He'd been staying with his aunt and uncle since he was four years old. They didn't really care for PJ though. They only provided him with a house and made sure there was food on the table and that was it. They just left him be. PJ was shaken out of his thoughts when he smelt food.. His aunt and uncle never cooked. PJ nervously made his way towards the kitchen.

"D-Dan?" PJ asked. He dropped his back pack. Dan looked over and smiled when he saw PJ.

"Well, geez…It's nice to see you too." Dan said. PJ rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously. What are you doing here?" PJ asked. "I thought you were hanging out with your…?"

"I would much rather…" Dan began to say as he walked over to PJ. "Be with my boyfriend." He whispered as he kissed him.

"Why?" PJ asked as his eyes began to water up. Dan frowned.

"Because I love you." He said. PJ wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him tightly. Dan laughed and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around PJ and pulled him closer. PJ closed his eyes as they hugged. "I know I'm not the best boyfriend…" Dan pulled away from PJ and looked at him. "But I do try my best to keep you happy. That's all I care about." Dan whispered. PJ smiled. "And I want to see that smile on your face at all times." PJ laughed. "I bet you're probably still mad at me for cancelling on you earlier." Dan said. PJ sighed and shook his head.

"I was but I don't think I am anymore. Definitely not." PJ said. Dan smiled. "So, did you cook all this?" PJ asked as he looked over at the table and spotted the fancy dinner that Dan had cooked which was PJ's favorite, spaghetti.

"Yup. I know how much you love it." Dan said. "And I hope you're hungry because I made a lot."

"So, does this mean you're staying?" PJ asked hopefully.

"Of course it means that I'm staying, you doof." Dan said. PJ's smile got even bigger. "Come on, let's eat before everything gets cold. I've been waiting a while for you, you know." Dan grabbed PJ's hand and led him over to the table, where everything was set up.

"Hey, wait a minute…Are you the reason why Jack wanted to hang out with me today?!" PJ asked. Dan looked over at PJ and smiled innocently. "Dan, you idiot!" PJ pushed him playfully. Dan laughed. "I'm glad you got him to hang out with me today though. We actually had fun." PJ said. Dan looked over at him.

"You're welcome." Dan said. He reached over and kissed PJ. PJ smiled and kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." PJ whispered. "And happy two year anniversary!"


End file.
